


Day Ten: Silver

by mathgeek27



Series: Drabble a Day Challenge [10]
Category: drabble a day challenge - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathgeek27/pseuds/mathgeek27





	Day Ten: Silver

She was a silver girl. 

She shone bright as the far away stars, illuminating the night  
She was beautiful, coveted, precious, carefully consumed

But she was never, ever gold.

Alchemy was long since forgotten, given up by hopeful scientists  
beaten down again and again by physics  
She was cold, always sterile, no warmth

She was second place.

She was plated  
She was a filler

She was a silver girl, and she wasn't good enough.


End file.
